The Banks of Silverside
by TennBlueBelle
Summary: A young drifter happens to come upon Matt, Kitty, and their family. Matt offers him a job. This young man has no luggage... but his past baggage, he is running from, isn't far behind...
1. Daddy's Home

Chapter 1

 _I hope you guys can stick with me... I never thought 1st of all I would attempt writing in this Gunsmoke World... 2ndly I would have never dreamt of creating a story that went against the show and completely changing it... because it's hard for me to see it differently... but I want to see it differently... I want M/K together with a family, a house, a future... again the show didn't do their relationship/love justice, so I'm glad it can be done through other's writings :) My hats are off to the pros and highly respected members of the website... every story is amazing in its own way..._

 _This story takes place 7 years after Stella comes to buy The Long Branch... She and Kitty decide to become partners, so Kitty could still have a share but not have to work. I hope this isn't too far fetched... I hope I can do the family justice... I'll bring them back safely from their next adventure..._

* * *

Matt was enjoying the sunset as he rode up the dirt road that lead to the house he and Kitty bought. He thought to himself it'll be going on 7 years ago next month. He could hear the kids running around the house and Kitty yelling telling them to finish getting ready for bed. Matt smiled at the sounds as he brought his horse to a stop.

"Evening, Mr. Dillion." A older gentleman came around the counter of the house as Matt dismounted.

Matt turned around to greet the ranch manager, "Evening, Mr. Roper." He loosen his saddle cinch.

"You want me to take your horse to the stables, Mr. Dillion?" The grey headed man smiled.

"You don't have to do that Jim." Matt smiled. "I can..."

"You two better settle down right now!" Kitty yelled from from inside the house, "Don't make me come in there, Peyton!" She yelled from the kitchen.

Matt and Mr. Roper looked at each other, "I don't mind takin him, sir." Jim suggested, "You might wanna get in there."

Matt chucked, "You're probably right, Jim." Matt grabbed his satchel, "Thanks. I'll see you guys in the morning." They both tipped their hats and went their separate ways.

* * *

Matt walked through the door and sat his scatchel on the floor. He placed his hat and belt on the hanger next to the door, "Kitty?"

"In here." Kitty shouted from the kitchen as she washed the dinner dishes.

Matt walked in and they exchanged smiles. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, "Sounded like a war zone in here." He kissed her check, "It's late. Shouldn't they be in bed?"

Kitty chuckled and smiled. Hands still on the dish soap, "You try to reason with them. They wanted to wait until you got home. They are too excited about tomorrow."

Matt turned, "Ahhhh." He sat at the table and took his boots off, "What time are Doc and Festus coming to get them for their fishing trip?"

"Doc said they'd be here by 6:30am." Kitty grinned, "I dont know if our kids know what the world looks like before 8am"

Matt laughed, "That's not my fault." Kitty flicked her fingers at him so the soap and water would splash him, "Hey!" Matt turned away quickly. Kitty laughed.

"Dad! Dad! Guess what!?" A little black haired boy ran in the kitchen. Trying to put his pajama shirt on right.

"What? What?" Matt responded just as enthusiastically. Matt pulled him in closer as he found the other sleeve for his arm to go in.

"I ate a bug!" Six year old Peyton exclaimed as he jumped in Matt's lap. His crystal blue eyes lit up.

"Mom been baking again?" Matt whispered as he hugged him.

"I heard that!" Kitty chimed in. Matt smiled.

"Look daddy! Look! Look! I lost a tooth!" Peyton's twin sister, Saylor, came barreling in the kitchen.

"Where?" Matt asked, helping her climb in his lap.

"Right there!" She pointed at her bottom gum line. "See! See!"

"Oh wow!" Matt exaggerated a gasp.

Both kids jumped down and grabbed Matt's hands and started tugging, "Come see our new stuff."

Kitty grabbed her dish cloth and dried her hands, "Alright, it's time for you guys to go to bed."

"But Mooommmm..." Both kids whined.

Kitty shook her head as she walked in front of Matt, "No. I said you could say up until dad got home."

The kids whined to Matt, "Daddy, do we have to go to bed?" They offered their best puppy dog eyes.

"You can stay up..." Matt wrapped his arms around Kitty, "All were going to be doing is telling each other how much we love one another... and hug... and kiss." Matt grabs Kitty and kisses her innocently.

"Eewww gross!" The kids hide their eyes and turn their face, "We're going to bed."

"Hey! Where's my hugs?" Matt walked around Kitty and squatted in front of the kids. They both hugged Matt. "You two get some rest. Papa Doc and Uncle Festus will be here early."

They kids nodded and smiled. Matt stood back up and smiled as they walked down the hall. Kitty laughed. Matt turned around and chuckled. He started to walk pass Kitty.

"Hey! Where's my hugs?" Kitty smiled and reached out her arms in a childlike manner.

"I already gave ya two kisses. What else you want from me woman?" He continued to walk forward.

Kitty slapped his arm with the dish rag with a pouted huff.

Matt chuckled and grabbed her with his left arm as he wrapped it around her waist and pulled her in close, "Like this?" And he wrapped his other arm around her to lock her in.

"You still haven't done anything, Cowboy." Kitty placed her arms around his neck.

Matt smiled and reached down and kissed her affectionately but sweet, "Better?" He pulled back to look in her eyes.

Kitty tilted her head side to side and licked her lips, "Well..."

Matt rolled his eyes and smiled, "Oh you." And quickly pecked her lips.

Kitty laughed. "Hungry?" She asked as she walked toward the sink to finish cleaning up her and the kids dirty dishes.

Matt sat back down, "Nah." He ran his fingers through his hair, "I think I'd rather just go to bed."

Kitty walked up behind him, "Long day, huh?" She asked as she massaged his shoulders. He nodded. She walked around the chair and offered her hand, "Come on. We need to get some sleep so we'll have the energy to get those two off in the morning." Matt smiled as he followed her to their bedroom.

TBC


	2. Sunday Talks

Chapter 2

Morning came too early. Doc and Festus started out toward Matt and Kitty's ranch as first light. Doc had been up all night delivering twins and making rounds with the locals. Festus had an empty jail to look after and spent most his evening in The Long Branch. Doc was running off little sleep and Festus had all the energy in the world...

"Doc! I told ya a million times you should get ya a ridin' pillow." Festus reminded.

"Festus, it's too early in the morning!" Doc warned. "I told you I didn't want to hear you talking until at least 7."

"Well, Doc..." Festus shook his head, "I was just trying to..."

"I know what you're trying to do..." Doc reminded.

Matt was looking out the window and grunted, "Here come the two peas." He looked over at Kitty.

"I could hear them bickering when they left Dodge." Kitty teased as she put the final touches on Saylor's hair. "There." She spun her around, "Beautiful, love." She kissed her forehead. Saylor sat back down on the floor and fixed her doll's hair. Kitty looked around, "Peyton? Get in here..." She sighed and shook her head, "That child."

He came flying in like an airplane, flapping his wings. "Look Mommy! I'm a bird!"

"I see that." Kitty reached for him as he flew by her, "You'd make a wonderful bird, sweetie." She smiled.

"You think so, mommy?" He looked out the window at the birds on the clothesline.

She slicked back his hair and nodded. She turned his head to face her, "I know so..." She kissed his forehead.

Matt smiled looking at his family. The knock at the door brought him back to reality. Kitty stood, "Thank God." Matt opened the door, "Morning, Festus."

"Mornin', Matthew." Festus greeted.

"Where's Doc?" Matt looked past Festus.

"The ol scudder said he'd wait in the wagon." Festus rolled his eyes, "Said it's too early fir him,"

"I'm with Doc." Kitty smiled as she walked up next to Matt, "Morning, Festus."

Festus removed his hat, "Morning, Miss Kitty. I bet you're excited about havin' a few hours of peace, are ya?" Kitty closed her eyes and nodded her head.

"Uncle Festus!" The kids ran over and hugged Festus as he squatted to their level. Kitty steped back and crossed her arms. Matt wrapped his arm around her back. "Where's Papa Doc?" Peyton looked around Festus.

"He's a waitin on ya two youngins." Festus stood, "Go on and say good mornin'."

They ran passed Festus and crawled up the wagon into Doc's arms. "Look Papa! Look, look! I lost a tooth!" Saylor smiled real big. "I ate a bug, Papa." Peyton challenged his sister's story.

Matt and Kitty laughed. "Good luck today." Matt teased.

"They ain't no problem, Matthew." Festus placed his hat on his head. "Have a good day. We have em home before night fall, Miss Kitty."

"No rush, Festus." Kitty extended the invitation. Matt and Kitty waved as the wagon headed down the driveway.

* * *

It was still early, barely 7:30... Matt and Kitty sat on their front porch swing drinking coffee. Matt pushed the swing off with his feet as Kitty reclined hers in his lap. Matt laid his arm across her legs as he took a sip of coffee. He looked out at the field next to the house, "Jim says the field looks good. Thinks it'll produce better hay with the rain we got this year."

"You worried it wasn't going to be?" Kitty held her coffee in her lap.

Matt shook his head as he swallowed his coffee, "Not really. Just worried about having enough help and enough income to pay the workers." He looked ahead, down the dirt driveway in front of them, "I think..." Matt continued as Kitty faded into another world.

Kitty scanned Matt's profile as he talked. They way his lips moved, they way he ran his fingers through his hair when he was trying to figure something out. The way he'd turn every now and then to smile at her. His winkles where getting deeper, but she didn't mind. His face was still chiseled to perfection in her opinion. His face hadn't exactly withstood time, but the lines were a compliment to his aging features. She smiled as she took another sip of coffee...

"What do you think about that, Kitty?" Matt turned to face her.

She got caught, "About what?" She swallowed to give her a chance to recover.

"About us hiring another field hand or farm assistant?" Matt question.

"Oh!" Kitty shrugged her shoulders, "That, in the end, is up to you and Jim."

Matt shrugged his shoulders, "I've gotta sit down with him. Then I need to talk to Gabriel and Ralph. See if hiring on a new guy would just cause a hinderance." Matt let out a sigh, "I don't know, Kitty."

"I can always sell my share of The Long Branch..." Kitty suggested, "Stella would buy it in a heartbeat."

Matt shook his head, "No. That's why you have the share. Incase something happens to me, you'll have that income. The government will only do so much, and I don't want you having to work if you don't have to. You can sell this place and buy a little cottage and have enough for you and the kids." Matt paused, "We"ll figure something out, honey." He patted her leg and smiled.

"Well, the offer always stands." Kitty reminded, "I don't..."

"You expecting company today?" Matt interrupted her.

Kitty stopped and brought her brows together, "Not that I know of..." Her eyes never leaving his profile.

Matt continued to look straight ahead, "Well it looks like company to me..." He pointed down the driveway.

Kitty followed the direction of his gaze, "Who do you think that is at 7:30 in the morning?"

"I'm not sure, Kitty," Matt kept his eye on the young man slowly making his way down to Matt and Kitty's house... making his way down to his soon to be heroes... or would he be theirs?

TBC


	3. Unexpected Guest

Chapter 3

Matt studied the drifter in the distance, "Kitty..." Matt paused and then turned to Kitty, "Honey, why don't you go inside."

"Matt..." Kitty sighed. "He doesn't look like trouble from here. I don't think..."

"That's why I want you inside." Matt stood and pulled Kitty to her feet, "I want to be the judge of the first." He walked her to the door and opened it, "Don't opened the door."

"There's no reason to be paranoid, Matt." Kitty shook her head as she walked through the threshold.

"Just being cautious, sweetie." Matt ushered her in and smiled.

She turned around to face him, "Just being you is more like it." Hands on hips, Kitty sassed, "Will you at least come get me once you find out if he's a threat or not... I would like to enjoy the outdoors with a little adult time today, without having two smaller ones bouncing around... This has been a long week, and I've been in this house long enough."

Matt laughed, "I promise. Now go."

"Fine." Kitty grunted and turned as he shut the door. Matt smiled.

Matt slid off the side steps in a stealth-like manner and walked around the house to the other side. He was leery of unexpected morning visitors because they always wanted something or carried bad news. Close friends knew Sunday morning were his and Kitty's... They had a new routine that worked. Everyone in Dodge loved Peyton and Saylor so they never minded babysitting and entertaining them for the Matt and Kitty. Unless a trial, hanging, or death occurred, Newly filled when the need arose. So Matt knew this morning the routine was about to get interrupted... he wanted the upper hand in the deal.

Moments later the young man made it to the front steps. He looked around has he placed his hand on the railing. He started his climb up the stairs. He knocked on the door. After no answer on the second try, he called out, "Hello?" He stepped backwards, "Hello? Anybody ho... Whoa!" He tripped and fell backwards down the stairs. He landed hard on his backside. "Damn!" He stood slowly and started to dust himself off...

"Guess balance isn't your best quality, son..." Matt observed through the railing of the porch. He stayed hidden on the side of the house.

The young man picked up his hat and dusted his pants off as he walked toward the voice, "Excuse me?" He asked with a touch of anger in the question.

Matt walked into view, "I said balance isn't your best quality... seems hearing isn't either."

The young man continued to dust off and still hadn't raised his head. He was just walking in Matt direction, distractedly, "I'll have you know I hear just fine, Mister. I have many redeeming qualities none of which... Whoa!" He finally reached Matt shadow that the morning sun was creating. The young man brought his hat to his forehead, "You're one tall, son of..."

Matt stepped forward and towered even more so, "You were saying about your redeeming qualities. Let's start with a name, son."

The young boy back down, "Yes, sir. I'm sorry, sir." He reach his hand out and smiled, "Charles James Edwards..."

Matt returned the gesture,"Matt Dillon. Nice to meet you, Mr. Edwards."

"People called my father, Mr. Edwards. Dad called me James or Little Jimmy, but you can call me Charlie." He sighed, "James is too old for me yet. That's why I'm going by Charlie now. I guess..." He paused, "I'm sorry, sir. I tend to talk a lot when I get nervous... it's a character flaw."

Matt grunted.

Charlie continued, "I guess your wondering why I wonder on your property in the early morning hours."

"Well, yeah." Matt looked down at the young man, "I was wondering if you were going to get around to tellin me."

Charlie dropped his head, "Well, sir... I've never been one to asked for a handout or a free meal, or..." He looked up real quick, "and I'm not here to ask for that either, sir." He dropped his gaze again and sighed, "I guess... I guess... I was just curious if your ranch here needed any extra help or something... I've been traveling a few weeks, and I'm running out of resources."

"How long you plan on staying, Mr. Edwards?" Matt's wheels were turning about the hay fields this year.

"I guess it depends, sir." Charlie admitted, hesitant and taken off guard.

"How about I show you around and get to know ya a little bit better, Charlie. You seem energetic enough..." Matt soften his facial expression. "I'm sure we can figure something out."

"Oh, yessir!" Charlie exclaimed, "That would be fantastic."

The hours passed. Matt showed him around the ranch. He showed him an overview but not in too much detail. They headed toward the barn so Matt could introduce him to Jim, Ralph, and Gabriel.

"So, how old are you Charlie?" Matt questioned.

Charlie straightened up proud, "I'll be 25 in two days!"

"Two days? Wow!" Matt smiled, "What brings you to Dodge?"

"Well, I guess Dodge City is out of the way, but there's a stage and not as populated. I was sent to collect a few things from my dad's will. I'm from a small farming town in Silverside, Mississippi. My dad retired from the the Army awhile back. Found Silverside and built a farm around it, Silverside Acres as we call it." Charlie smiled, "...Anyway, I was sent to receive his last memorial. My father passed away about a month back. Since I'm the oldest and only son, I was sent to bring back his belongings and honors." Charlie got quiet.

Matt regarded him for a moment, "I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure the loss is hard." Charlie looked at Matt and smiled. They walked in silence until the reached the barn.

"I don't know, Miss Kitty. I haven't seen Mr. Dillion since last night." Jim twisted his hat in his hands, as he, Ralph and Gabriel all stood in Kitty's firing line.

Kitty's back was to the barn's entrance. She didn't see or hear Matt and Charlie walking up, "I suggest you three find him! He's been gone with some stranger for almost four hours! and I can't..." Kitty was starting to panic.

Charlie got nervous again and looked at Matt. Matt smiled at the chaos. Loving the typical Kitty moment. The farm workers saw Matt and let out a sigh of relief. Kitty still went on ranting. Matt put his finger up to his lips and looked at Charlie, "Shhhh" Matt smiled and winked.

Matt snuck up behind Kitty and twirled her around, "You're suppose to be in the house..."

"Let go of me. I'm mad at you." Kitty attempted to push away which only encouraged Matt to pull her in tighter.

"I'm gonna hogtie you, if you don't calm down." Matt teased.

"I'd like to see you try, mister!" Kitty retorted.

"I'd like to see someone try." Ralph said under is breath. Everyone got quiet and suddenly turned in his direction. He looked around. Embarrassed, he asked, "Did I say that out loud?"

"You sure did, Ralph." Jim confirmed. And everyone laughed.

Ralph's face turned beat red, "I'm sure sorry, Miss Kitty. I don't know what..." He dropped his head.

Kitty looked up at Matt and he turned and looked down at her. They smiled. Kitty turned and walked to Ralph and cupped his face with her hands, "Don't be sorry for stating the truth. You're right... no man on earth could ever keep me tired down." She smiled. Ralph nodded.

"Hey!" Matt spoke up. Kitty look back in his direction.

"Well," She looked at Ralph once more and turned, "... maybe there is one cowboy that could rope me in..." Kitty admitted in her sultry voice as she sashayed her way back to Matt.

"There's no harm in stating the truth." Matt reminded. Kitty swatted his arm. He bent down for a peck on the lips.

Kitty walked around Matt, "Who do we have here?" Kitty smiled.

Matt still looking after Kitty, he snapped back to reality. He hurried behind her, "Oh this is Charlie, Kitty." He placed his hand at the small of her back.

"Nice to meet you, Charlie." Kitty extended her hand.

"Like wise, Mrs. Dillion." Charlie returned smile.

"Charlie..." Matt started from left to right, "This is Ralph, he in charge of livestock; horses, cattle, sheep. This is Gabriel, he's in charge of the grounds; fields, rebuilding, fences, water. And this is the main man, Mr. Roper. He's makes all the final decisions and manages everything that comes in and out."

Charlie shook everyone hands, "Its been a pleasure to meet you all." They all nodded.

"Well, boys." Kitty smiled, "It's about lunch time. How about you all go get washed up and I'll get something going on the stove."

"Yes ma'am!" All agreed in unison.

They all talked, teased, and tuckered out. Everyone started going their separate ways after lunch. Matt, Kitty, and Charlie made their way from the table to the front porch. "I guess I best be going. Thank you two for such a wonderful morning and for the privileged company." Charlie expressed his gratitude.

"I'll expected you back by sunrise, Mr. Edwards." Matt reminded.

"Yessir." Charlie confirmed. "Thank you again for the opportunity, Mr. Dillon." He shook Matt's hand.

Charlie turned to Kitty, "And thank you ma'am for everything. For opening your home and slaving over a complete stranger for lunch."

"All in a days work, Charlie." Kitty grinned and offered her hand, "It was nice meeting you again. We'll see you in the morning."

Charlie kissed her hand, "Such ethereal beauty, Mrs. Dillon."

"Save the charm, Mr. Edwards. I'm pretty sure my husband is giving you the job." Kitty smiled warmly.

"Insurance, ma'am." Charlie innocently smiled.

"I wouldn't bank on my beauty for insurance... that changes on a daily basis." Kitty teased.

"On the contrary, Mrs. Dillion, I wasn't speaking of your outward conduction... I was speaking of your inner being." Charlie admitted.

Matt chuckled, "That can change on a daily basis too." Kitty shot Matt a look. Matt ducked his head.

Charlie chuckled, "You two enjoy your afternoon. I'll see you in the morning." He placed his hat on his head.

Matt nodded. Charlie tipped his hat and turned toward Dodge. As he made his way down the long driveway, Matt and Kitty stood in silence on the porch.

Kitty looked up at Matt and finally broke the silence, "He speaks awful well, Matt... He's either had schooling or training... Drifters don't go around talking like that... especially a good ol' cowboy, he called himself."

"That's what I'm afraid of, Kitty." Matt continued to watch him walk away. After he was satisfied that Charlie was out of sight, he turned to Kitty. He looked down at her as they turned to go inside, "So how about that adult time now?" Matt teased. Kitty laughed and pulled him inside.

TBC


	4. Dinner Time

Chapter 4

It was about three in the afternoon now. Matt got up and walked over to open the window. A slight breeze came in and stirred Kitty from sleep. Matt slid back in bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"We need to get up, honey." Matt kissed her shoulder.

Kitty shook her head against the pillow, "5 more minutes." She pulled the covers a little closer.

Matt chuckled and placed his chin on her shoulder, "We have to start dinner for Doc, Festus, and the kids..."

Kitty looked up through the slit of her eyelid, "We? You mean me..." She smiled.

"Apples and oranges, sweetie." Matt smiled and rolled over on his back. He bought his arms above his head, "What do you think about Edwards?"

Kitty turned over and slid under his left arm. He wrapped it around her as she lay her head on his chest, "He's smart, I know that. He's charming but not in an overbearing way. He almost seems innocent... naive..." Kitty looked up. Matt was taking in her evaluation. She studied his expression, "I think he's trustworthy, but I agree it's too good to be true." Matt looked down. She smiled, "I know that look, Matt Dillon." she pushed up against him and got out of bed. He watched her. She wrapped her rob around her, "What are the chances of some lonely cowboy wandering up our drive, in search of a job, no horse, no nothing... with a vocabulary and knowledge of proper etiquette behavior... and you can't decide what to do." She walked around to his side of the bed and sat beside him. Her eyes softened, "I may not know that cowboy or the intentions of his heart... " She placed her hand on Matt's heart, "but I do know this cowboy and the intentions of this heart. Despite anyone's past you are always willing to give someone a chance, stranger or friend. So I know we're going to give this drifter a chance, despite our pasts or his."

Matt placed his hand over hers. He brought it to his lips and lightly kissed it, "We? You mean I'm going to give him a chance?"

Kitty stood and shrugged, "Apples and oranges, sweetie." She laughed and Matt chuckled. "I'll meet you downstairs. I'm going to change and freshen up then 'we' can start dinner." Matt nodded and stood to dress.

* * *

Matt and Kitty stood in the kitchen finishing up dinner. Matt set the table while Kitty stirred the spaghetti sauce.

Kitty tasted the sauce. "Matt come taste this. I think it needs something."

Matt sat the forks down and walked over. Kitty blew the heated steam and raised the spoon for him to taste. Matt graciously took the sample, "This is wonderful, but it is missing one thing..." He teased, "It's not spicy enough."

She placed the spoon back in the pot and stirred. Hand on hip, she pondered as she looked at the ingredients, "Spicy? I have salt, pepper, seasoning... I guess I could chop up some peppers..."

Matt smiled, "Not the kind of spice I was talking about."

Distractedly, she added some more black pepper and stirred, "Here, try it again." He placed his hand at the small of her back as she carefully raised the spoon to his mouth.

"Mmmmm." He nodded with a mouthful, "but..." He bent down and kissed her soft and slowly, "That's what I was talking about. The perfect amount of spice."

Kitty hit his arm, "Oh you." She smiled, "Besides you making up ingredients... does the sauce need anything else?"

"Taste perfect to me." He grinned then begged, "Come help me set the rest if the table." They both looked over at the table.

Kitty looked up at Matt, "Honey..." She paused and smiled.

"I know. I know." He blushed, "I tried."

"And you did a wonderful job, sweetie." Kitty shook her head at the mess. Plates in the middle, forks on the left, knife and spoons on the right. All of which were plied in the center of the table... not the placemats, "Well... you got the placemats, glasses, and napkins right."

Matt smiled proudly, "Now what about the rest?" He picked up the plates from the center of the table.

Kitty chuckled, "Here," she reached for a plate. He handed them all to her, "Whoa. One at a time."

Matt leaned in a teased, "That's not what you said..."

"We're home!" Festus busted through the front door. Matt and Kitty both looked up, startled. "Imma gonna start bringin things in..."

"Mommy! Mommy!" Saylor pushed passed Festus.

Kitty walked around the table as the Saylor grabbed and hugged her around the waist, "So, how was the trip?" She bent down to wipe some dirt off Saylor's face.

"Oh, mommy... It's was just terrible." Saylor shook her head, "Peyton and I got in this huge fight over a stupid fish." Saylor dropped her head. "I told him I was sorry for pushing him in the creek... but... but..." Kitty looked at Matt as he made his way to his girls. Saylor looked up, tears about to fall, "but mommy, I think he's still mad at me." She sobbed, "I don't like it when my best friend is mad at me."

Kitty wrapped her arms around her and brought her in for a mama bear hug, "Oh, honey." Her heart was filled with a mixture of emotions. She looked at Matt and motioned toward the door. Matt nodded and stood. Kitty held her crying baby. She pushed her up so she could look at her face, "Now, sweetie... listen to me." Kitty wiped her hair out of her eyes, "Peyton loves you. He's not going to let a little fight mess that up. You understand me?" Saylor nodded. Kitty smiled and hugged her once more, "We'll talk and get everything worked out."

Matt, Doc, and Festus made their way from the wagon to the door. Peyton ran through the door first. He looked around, "Saylor?" He yelled. Saylor and Kitty both looked up, "Saylor?" Little Peyton ran over and hugged his sister, "I'm so sorry I got mad at you. I wanted you to have the fish... I was only trying to help you get it."

Kitty smiled, " Come on you two," Kitty stood and ushered them toward the hall. She passed Matt, Doc, and Festus. Matt's arms full of fishing equipment and picnic baskets, she teased, "I'm going to wash them up for dinner, you three put your brains together and set the table." She winked. Doc smiled knowingly and pushed by Matt, chuckled and swiped his mustache.

* * *

They all sat around listening to the day of adventures. Mostly Doc and Festus bickering. Peyton yawned. Kitty took noticed, "Well boys... I think it's gettin late." Kitty stood as did everyone else," I'm going to get these youngin to sleep."

"Ahhhh mom!" Both kids whined. Saylor yawned as Kitty took her by the upper arm, "Do we have to?"

"Now don't you two started 'Ahhhh mom-ing' me. It's been a long day and you have schooling in the morning." Kitty reminded. "Now, say good night to everyone."

"Yes ma'am." The kids chimed respectfully. "Goodnight Daddy. Goodnight Papa Doc and Uncle Festus." They went around the table handing out free hugs and see ya laters.

Kitty smiled, "I'll be back in a minute to say goodnight."

After the men put their plates in the sink and cleaned off the table, they made their way outside. "Nice night, uh?" Festus breathed in as he put his hat in his head. Matt and Doc agreed. Festus looked around, "I'm gonna go hook Ruth up and bring the wagon 'round, Doc." Doc nodded.

Matt looked over at the chairs, "You gotta minute, Doc?"

Doc followed Matt and sat in the rocking chair, "Everything ok?"

"Anyone new come into town since I've been gone to Garden City?" Matt inquired.

Doc swiped his mustache, "Difters, gunmen, outlaws, cow folks?" Doc shook his head and looked at Matt, "The usual, nothing's happened or anything. Newly and Festus have broken up a few fights but nothing deadly."

Matt looked down the driveway, "Anyone asking around town for a job?"

"There's been a few cowboys looking to earn some extra bucks. I've been keeping my eyes open for a young man like you asked. Someone I felt looked strong and dependable to help out around here. I talked to a few cowboys, even told one about you..." Doc paused, "Why? Someone stop by?"

Matt let out a breath. He nodded, "Young man stopped by this morning, right after you left."

"This, this morning?" Doc looked down the drive, "Wow... I just told him you were looking for help yesterday. Said you were busy and maybe it'll be best is he waited until the beginning of the week to stop by." Doc chuckled, "I meant the jail not your house. I guess the beginning of the week is Sunday where's he's from... Not Monday"

"He stopped by," Matt paused, "didn't talk about where he's from or much of anything." Matt looked at Doc, "Well thank you for looking and sending someone." Matt stood as he heard the wagon creaking around the house. He offered his hand, "Have a goodnight, Doc"

Doc shook his hand as Kitty walked out, "Now, Doc... you were going to leave without shaking my hand were ya?" Kitty teased. Matt walked over and wrapped his arm around her.

"Never crossed my mind." Doc kissed her hand and winked. "Thanks for dinner, Kitty. It was wonderful as always." He tipped his hat. He looked back at Matt, "Just keep an eyes open, Matt. We stopped in town before coming out here this evening. Newly said two women were inquiring about Jimmy Edwards' whereabouts earlier today..."

Matt harden his expression. Kitty looked up at Matt with concern.

Doc shrugged his shoulders and continued, "Could be nothing... could be something." He walked down the stairs.

"Thanks, Doc." Matt nodded. "Night, Festus." Matt and Kitty waved as Doc complained to Festus about his driving.

Kitty looked at Matt. Matt knew the questions, "Just let it go tonight, Kitty. We can talk about it in the morning." Matt turned and opened the door. Kitty looked at him before she walked in. He stopped her before she said anything, "Everything is okay. It's just been a long day and I'm tired, sweetie. If we were in trouble or danger, I would go into detail. Just trust me, okay?" Matt pleased with bags under his eyes. Kitty placed her hand on his chest... over his heart... and nodded silently. He brought her hand to his lips and placed a kiss on her knuckles. She smiled and led him in the house.

TBC


	5. Flashback

_Chapter 5_

 _Flashback: Silverside, Mississippi. A young couple sat on the banks of the river. A small quiet place on the south side of the farm at Silverside Acres. Charlie and Katie had been dating for months now and it was their 6 month anniversary._

 _Small red rubies sparkled in the sun as a small black box was slowly opened. "What in the world?" An innocent strawberry blonde asked. "Oh, Jimmy it's beautiful!" The young girl exclaimed as the necklace was gentle laid around her neck._

 _Charlie smiled, "I saw it in the display window and knew it would look beautiful on you." He admitted as he fastened the clip._

 _She started to tear up, "I don't deserve this, Jimmy." She looked down and ran her fingers across the strand._

 _"Are you crying?" Charlie turned her to face him, "I don't deserve you, Kaitlyn Peters... but I got ya." He wiped away a falling tear and kissed away the next before it could fall. He smiled._

 _Katie chuckled as she wiped away another tear, "I'm not..." She ducked her head._

 _Charlie sighed and placed his hand under her chin, "Katie, sweetie, we've already talked about this. I don't care about your past, where you came from, or how much money you have. My family has enough for both of us. Soon I'll be appointed to take over the family business and run Silverside Banks. You'll never have to work, and I'll take care of us and hopefully someday our children."_

 _Katie nodded and forced a slight grin, "but..."_

 _Charlie shook his head, "No buts." He smiled, "Do you love me, Miss Peters?"_

 _Katie pouted, "You know I do." and smiled._

 _"Do you trust me?" Charlie asked._

 _"Jimmy... It's not that... It's... It's... It's my mother." Katie forced._

 _"Oh, horse feathers!" Charlie stood up and reached for Katie's hand as a horse drawn carriage made its way down the wooded trail. "I'm not worried about that old bag of bones." Charlie teased, "We can take care of her too."_

 _Katie laughed, "You're too good for your own good." She stood and heard the beat of horse hooves, "Where are we going?"_

 _"It's a surprise!" Charlie teased._

 _"I thought the picnic was the surprise!" Katie looked back to the blanket._

 _"No, silly. The picnic was to insure we didn't famish." Charlie smiled and reached for her hand again, "Come on!"_

 _Charlie helped Katie up. He check his back pocket. The small black box was still there. He smiled and climbed in behind her._

* * *

 _It was getting dark and it was time for Katie to get home. She was already late. She hated leaving her charmed fairy tale with Jimmy to return home to her mother. Her happiness of being engaged to someone she actually loved, this time, helped ease the sorrow she knew would be waiting on her. Charlie and Katie sat in silence on the ride home. Charlie looked out the window, thinking she was asleep. He had his arm wrapped around her tight and her head rested on his shoulder. She looked down at her left hand and ran her right over the glistening diamond. She sniffled._

 _Hearing the concerning sound, Charlie quickly focused his attention to her, "What's wrong, sweetie?"_

 _Katie didn't want him to know she was crying. Or that she would have to tell her mother she finally landed the ring. This time was different. She usually didn't actually fall in love. The con with her mother had become strictly business; cold and heartless... She quickly wiped away her thoughts and tears, "Nothing. I'm just so happy." She forced a smile._

 _"Ok good." Charlie smiled as the carriage came to a halt. "I thought you were having second thoughts or something."_

 _"We're here, Mr. Edwards." The driver called out._

 _Katie scoffed. She looked up and smiled, "Not on your life."_

 _Charlie climbed out and helped Katie to the ground. "I shouldn't be gone for long. I just have to sign a few thing for dad and the Army. Fort Dodge should be a quick trip." He brushed the fallen hair away from her face, "Then we can start planning things when I get back." He brought her arms around his neck._

 _"I love the sound of that." She laced her fingers and brought him down for a kiss, "I truly love you, James Edwards. Don't you forget it." There was no tease in her voice, only sincerity._

 _Charlie smiled, "I'll keep it close to my heart, I promise." He kissed her sweetly. "Good night." He decided to sit next to the driver for the ride back home, "I'll send word when I arrive at Fort Dodge."_

 _Katie nodded. They shared another smile as she watched them ride off into the darkness. She let out a sigh and turned to a rundown shack. Her mother didn't even leave the torch burning. The front was dark and her only path was shown with help from the moon._

 _She silently made her way on the porch and slowly opened the front door. She was 22 years old when she was with Jimmy, but she was only a child when she was anywhere near her mother. The door creaked open, "Mama?" She quietly called. For a moment no answer. Her first thought was her prayers had been answered. Hopefully her mother had gone or died... she didn't care._

 _"Where have you been?" An elderly sounding woman called from the ghostly dark living room. She stood and walked toward Katie with a kerosene lamp._

 _Katie cringed. Then closed the door. "I told you Jimmy and I were celebrating our 6 month anniversary."_

 _With no warning, a hand from the darkness landed it's sting across her face, "I told you no smartin off!" The smell of whiskey was overpowering._

 _Katie grabbed her face and dropped her head, "I'm sorry, mama." She could feel the tears beginning to surface, "I thought you knew."_

 _"Never mind that you little filly." The angry old witch greedily demanded, "Did you get it?"_

 _"Mama, I told you..." Katie tried straightening back up._

 _The old woman grabbed Katie's upper left arm tight enough to make a bruise, "Don't make mess that face up again. That's the only thing ya got to save ya, remember that."_

 _Katie could see the redness of her mother's eyes, "Yes ma'am." She helped raise her left hand._

 _"It's perfect!" Evil thoughts stirred in the old woman's mind, "We should get a pretty prize for this one." Then the necklace danced in the candle light, "Oh! ... and a necklace! You did good this time, Katie Kat."_

 _"I don't want to steal and sell anymore, Mama. Jimmy said he would take care of us and..."_

 _"And what? He loves you?" Lorraine Peters raised her voice. "They all say that! They never mean it! They say they will take care of you, but they want you to take care of them... or they'll find someone else to take care of them and their needs and leave you alone to rot."_

 _Katie started crying, "Jimmy's different. He cares... he..."_

 _"He's a liar! Just like your sweet ol daddy, cupcake." Lorraine turned back toward the living room and sat back in her chair. Katie followed and sat next to the fireplace. It was quiet for a moment. Lorraine took another sip of whiskey and looked at her daughter, "You plannin on a date already, aren't ya?" Then looked back in the fire._

 _Katie nodded silently. Then looked up at her mother, "He's leaving for Fort Dodge, Kansas in the morning. He has to pick up a few things at the base and sign some paperwork and pick up..." She paused._

 _Lorraine looked up quickly, "Pick up what?..."_

 _Katie let out too much, "Nothing, mama... just some stuff his father left him."_

 _"Money for the Banks of Silverside... isn't it?" Lorraine was money hungry._

 _"No, mama... just..." Katie couldn't lie, especially to her mother._

 _Lorraine stood and drew her hand back, "Don't lie to me!"_

 _Katie shielded her face, "Gold!" She whispered, "Gold for the banks."_

 _Lorraine sat back down. She thought in silence for a few minutes. Katie thought she had passed out. After a few moments Lorraine mumbled, "We'll just have to kill him... in Dodge." Then fell silent in slumber._

 _Katie looked up. Hoping she didn't just hear what she thought she did. Not again. She stood and took the glass from her mothers hand. She placed it on the table and then covered her aging mother up. She picked the glass back up and turned to a photograph on the mantle. It was a young, beautiful couple in their 20s; a handsome black headed man, dressed in the finest from head to toe Southern Mississippi; a blonde headed beauty with clothes to match, holding a newborn baby girl with fleece white hair. Katie smiled at a memory she couldn't remember. She looked at her the picture of her father and mother, "I miss you, daddy." She turned to the once southern belle of beauty that let her self go, "I miss you, mama."_

 _With that she turned up and finished the last swig of whiskey and walked upstairs._

 _TBC_


	6. Hidden Secrets

Chapter 6

It was early morning. The sun was still sleeping, along with the chickens, and everyone else in the world... except Matt Dillon.

Matt woke up with a bed full. His arm was hanging off the right side of the bed. Peyton's right foot was in his mouth and the left was pushing on his shoulder, but Peyton's head was resting softly on Kitty's stomach. Saylor was on the other side of Kitty and snuggled in close to her mama's heart. Matt grunted and slowly climbed out of bed. He looked down on this beautiful family. Kitty lay like an angel, untouched and content.

"Where ya goin' cowboy?" Kitty whispered. Matt opened the curtains so the sun could start peeping though if it ever decided to fully come up.

He walked over to her side of the bed, "I've been pushed out. I'm not loved anymore." Peyton kicked at Matt's pillow where his head should've been, "See?"

Kitty chuckled, "Awww poor baby." Kitty pouted and smiled, "I still love you, cowboy."

"Good thing because I wouldn't last without ya." Matt smiled and turned to leave.

"Can I at least get a kiss before you leave?" Kitty teased.

Matt bent down and softly placed a lingering kiss on her lips and looked in her eyes for a moment, she held his equally. Letting each other know, even though they teased, they really meant what they were saying. They shared a smile. Matt placed a kiss on Saylor's cheek. Then placed a peck on Peyton's forehead, finding Peyton's hand slapping his face as he turned in his sleep.

Matt grabbed his face and mouthed, "Ow" to Kitty. She couldn't help but laugh. Matt smiled and kissed Kitty once more.

He walked downstairs and started the coffee. He looked out the back window to see if the barn boys had started stirring yet. He smiled as he saw Gabriel and Ralph punch one another's arm and chuckled as he watched Jim come out to scold them. Matt walked to the front door. He was planning on sitting out and waiting until Charlie got there before he rode into Dodge.

Matt opened the door to find Charlie sitting on the front steps, "Morning, Charlie."

Charlie looked up and faintly smiled, "Goodmorning, Mr. Dillon."

"You ok, Charlie?" Matt had seen enough trouble to know when it was painted across someone's face.

"Why would you think that?" Charlie was surprised.

Matt grunted and sat down beside him on the step. He offered him a cup of coffee, "I've had that look on my face one too many times, son... and I've seen it a few times in my line of work. Tell me what's going on."

Charlie looked up at Matt, "So it is true?"

Matt took a sip of coffee, "What's that?"

"You're Marshal Matthew Dillon." Charlie dropped and shook his head, "I've heard about you but I never put the two together."

"Well I'm not fully retired, I have some boys, Newly and Festus in town, that help out when I'm out of town... but yes I'm Marshal Dillon. Why?"

"Maybe it's luck... or fate... or however you want to look at it." Charlie felt hopeful again.

"Charlie, why don't you tell me what kinda trouble you're in, and I'm sure we can figure something out." Matt was getting a little frustrated.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. Dillon. You see I have some people looking for me, trying to kill me..."

Matt interjected, "Two women?"

"Yeah mother and daughter! How did you know?" Charlie exclaimed.

"I'm still Marshal and know things, Charlie..." Matt reminded, "Who are they? Why are they trying to kill you?"

Charlie paused, "One's the love of my life and the other... the other, Mr. Dillon is a crazed old cynical bat who is after my money and my gold."

Matt was taken back, "Money? gold? I thought you were running out of resources, Mr. Edwards..." Matt held his anger back, "I don't take lightly to being used... I..."

"Oh, no! No sir!" Charlie corrected, "I wasn't using you sir and I'm here on good faith. I don't have any money. I sent it all on a stage to my mother back in Mississippi when I got wind of Mrs. Peters trying to con me out of my family's wealth. That's why I've been trying not to bring attention to myself until I can get back to Silverside and take care of my father's estate." Charlie stood, "Mr. Dillon, you gave to believe me. I'm here to help as long as you need me to. I just have to stay hidden so they don't go through with their plan. That's why I was waiting on you so I could just tell you everything."

Matt stood, "I appreciate the honesty. Let's go in to town while it's before noon, and before they find their way out to my ranch. We will figure out everything legally and fix this."

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" Charlie shook Matt's hand. They headed toward the barn to saddle up. Kitty over hearing everything watched as two women made their way down the driveway. Kitty smiled and showed them in as Matt and Charlie raced off past the house to Dodge. She would put her most innocent face, while Matt put on his brave one.

TBC


	7. Game Time

Chapter 7

Kitty walked downstairs when she heard a knock at the door. She watched Matt and Charlie making their way to the barn. She opened the door.

"Morning ma'am. My name is Lor... Lori and this is my daughter... uhhh." Lorraine looked to Katie. Kitty could tell she was still drunk for the night before.

Katie looked sternly at her mother. "My name is Kaitlyn." She smiled a sweet smile at Kitty... a sincere one.

Kitty returned with a warm smile, "Nice to meet you Miss Kaitlyn. My name is Kathleen, but everyone calls me Kitty." Katie felt the warmth.

"Yeah, Kaitlyn." Lorraine returned the look and Katie dropped her head.

Kitty turned a cold glare back to Lorraine, "How can I help you ladies?"

"Well my son has went missin after his father passed, and we caught wind he may be workin here... Mrs.?" Lorraine tried trickin.

"Just, Miss Kitty, will be sufficient." Kitty reminded. She could hear Matt and Charlie picking up speed, "Why don't you ladies come in for some coffee. I'm sure we can figure something out."

"That awful sweet of you, Miss Kitty." Katie thanked as Lorraine scoffed. Kitty closed the door and rolled her eyes. As she heard Matt and Charlie run past the house she turned and smiled her charming smile, "Cream and Sugar?" They followed her into the kitchen and she sat them at the table.

"Mommy!" Peyton yelled from upstairs.

"I'll be there in a second." Kitty yelled up and faked a smile to Lorraine, "children..." Kitty walked over to the coffee pot and poured each a cup, "If you'll excuse me. I'm going to make sure my children aren't killing one another. I'll be back in just a minute." Katie and Lorraine both grinned over their cups.

* * *

Matt and Charlie arrived in Dodge minutes later. Doc walked out of the post office, "Morning, Matt." He turned to Charlie, "Mr. Edwards wasn't it?"

"Yessir. Good to see you again." Charlie tipped his hat.

"Morning, Doc." Matt returned as he and Charlie climbed off their horses.

"I was heading over to Delmonico's if you wanna join me." Doc asked.

Matt weighed his options, "Maybe a quick cup of coffee." Matt tipped his hat back, "Let me check on new wires or anything." They claimed the boardwalk in front of the post office.

"Morning, Marshal." Burke greeted Matt when he walked through the door. Matt nodded. Burke turned to Charlie, "Morning, Mr. Edwards. I got a wire that your shipment got to Mississippi safely."

"Thank you, Mr. Burke." Charlie smiled.

"And you mother and sister stopped by the station to see if your stage had come in..." Burke smiled.

"My mother and sister?" Charlie had a look of confusion on his face, "I'm an only..."

"Yeah." Burke paused, "What were their names?" He snapped his fingers, "Miss Lorri..."

Charlie interrupted him, "Lorraine and Katie?!"

"That's them!" Burke exclaimed, "They were so excited when I told them you were working at Marshal Dillon's ranch."

"Burke!" Matt grabbed him, "Where are they now?"

"Well they left the station early this morning and started out there." Burke shrugged his shoulders.

"Burke..." Matt shook his head and straightened up, "Why hasn't someone killed you yet?" Matt looked down at Burke, "How did you know he was working for me?"

"Festus." Burke answered innocently.

Matt let out a sigh. Doc chuckled and swiped his mustache, "I was wondering the same about Festus." Doc looked at Matt, "Well, let's go get that coffee."

"Mr. Adams we gotta get back out to the ranch. This means they may have Miss Kitty and the children. They could be in danger." Charlie worried.

Matt chuckled, "I'm not worried about Kitty and my kids. Especially when it comes to women. Kitty can handle herself, I assure you." Matt patted Charlie on the back, "Let her have some fun... then we'll head back to collect the prisoners." Matt smiled.

* * *

Kitty quickly made her way up the stairs. She closed the door to the kids room behind her. Saylor had Peyton pinned to the floor. "Give it back!"

"Kids... Kids!" Kitty ran over and whispered.

"Mommy, he won't give me my Dolly's brush back!" Saylor slapped him in the stomach.

Peyton chocked the dolls brush out so he didn't swallow it. "Ouch!"

"Ha!" Saylor grabbed the brush and stuck her tongue out.

"Mommy!" Peyton whined.

"Not now you two!" Kitty knelt down, "We have to make daddy proud."

The kids got really close. Peyton asked, "Who is it this time mommy? Are there bad guys like before?" Having done this a time or two. It had become a family game.

Kitty chose her words carefully, "You remember Mr. Randy that tried to trick daddy?"

The kids both smiled and nodded, "He's the one we pushed in the cow dung!" Peyton laughed.

"No that was Mr. Smith. Mr. Randy is the one the crazy ol mare ran into the pig pin." Saylor corrected.

"Oh yeah!" Peyton rolled with laughter, "We tricked him into going in her stall. We told him daddy was in there."

Kitty chuckled at her witty children, "Yes. These women are trying to hurt daddy's friend Mr. Edwards." Kitty stood, "It's up to us to make sure they're comfortable until Daddy and Charlie get back. You two up for the adventure?"

The kids looked at one another and then smiled at Kitty. They headed downstairs.

Katie didn't want to be here. She didn't want to hurt Jimmy. She loved him. She looked over the brim of her coffee at her wicked mother. She had to be stopped. Lorraine thought to herself his easy this red head was. This was going to be easy. Problem is she's never been to Dodge... never heard of the legend of Marshal Dillon and Kitty Russell... and the power they create when they work together.

TBC


	8. Spilled Milk

Chapter 8

They ladies stood when Kitty and the kids walked back into the kitchen.

Kitty handed Saylor a glass of milk off the counter, "Here ya go sweetie." She then stood behind the kids with her hand placed delicately on their shoulder, "Peyton, Saylor... This is Mrs. Peters and her daughter Kaitlyn."

Kitty squeezed Saylor's shoulder, "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Peters and Miss Kaitlyn." Both smiled at Saylor.

Kitty slapped Peyton on the back to take his attention away from his nose, "Oh yes nice to meet ya ma'am!" Peyton extended his hand.

Kaitlyn walked over and patted him on the head, "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Peyton." Then she knelt down to Saylor's level, "and you as well Miss Saylor."

Saylor extended her hand and 'accidentally' spilled the milk on Katie's dress. "Oh Miss Kaitlyn! I'm so sorry!"

"Oh my!" Katie jumped up and tried wiping the milk off her dress, "It's ok." She smiled. "It was only an accident, sweetie."

"Here let me get you a dish rag." Kitty grabbed the closest one she could reach. "Kids entertain Mrs. Peters while I take Kaitlyn to the powder room." Kitty encouraged, "Follow me." Katie did as instructed.

The kids smiled after Kitty and then turned their attention to Lorraine. Lorraine halfheartedly shot them a smile over the rim of her cup. Peyton walked over to her, "What's that?" He pointed at her chest. She looked down and he flicked her nose, "Made ya look!" And started laughing.

Lorraine scoffed, "Don't you have chores or schooling to attend?"

"That right Peyton. We have to help Mr. Edwards with the barn chores today." Saylor devilishly reminded.

Interest sparked, "Mr. Edwards, you say?"

"What's it to ya?" Peyton sassed. He looked at Saylor confirming the lady was taking the bait.

Lorraine's voice went a notch higher... In a fake innocent childlike mannerism, "Why Mr. Edwards is my son, child."

"Ain't said nothing about his mama." Peyton squinted his eyes.

"Well he doesn't know I was gonna come see him." Lorraine continued with the childish voice.

"Oh so it's like a surprise!" Saylor clapped her hand with glee.

"Yes! Yes! A surprise dear." Lorraine smiled. "Do you know where he is?"

Peyton leaned his back against the table and crossed his arms, "Yeah we know where he is... what's in it for us?"

"I have some cookies." Lorraine tired.

"Mama makes cookies all the time." Peyton challenged, "Next..."

"Ahhhh candy?" Lorraine thought.

"What kinda candy?" Peyton asked in a cocky way.

"First take me to Mr. Edwards." Lorraine demanded.

"Don't get your hair all wadded up. Follow us." Peyton and Saylor both grabbed a hand and escorted Lorraine out the back door.

* * *

Katie was in the bathroom. Kitty offered to hand wash her dress real quick. Kitty opened the door as she undressed, "Here I found this old dre..." Kitty looked up and saw all the bruises on Katie's back and arms. "Honey, who..."

"Oh!" Katie tried to cover herself.

Kitty walked in, "No... No... It's ok sweetie." Kitty ran her hand gently over her shoulder, "Who did this to you?" Katie couldn't hold it in anymore. She broke down and collapsed in Kitty's arms. Kitty knew the feeling. She just held her and waited in patience until Katie could talk.

TBC


	9. Hidden Objects

Chapter 9

"Mrs. Peters. This way!" Saylor skipped along in place as Peyton ran ahead, toward the barn. Peyton peered around the barn to make sure Ralph, Gabe, and Mr. Jim were out still out feeding the cows. He motioned Saylor to continue pulling Lorraine toward the barn.

"No need to pull youngin'!" Lorraine reminded. "Is Mr. Edwar... I mean Jimmy... Is my Jimmy behind there."

Peyton shook his head. "Shhhhh. It's a surprise remember?" Peyton placed his finger over his lips.

"Oh yes! Shhhh." Lorraine whispered and did the same.

"He's in here." Peyton slowly pulled the barn doors open and Saylor pushed Lorraine slightly to encourage her to walk in the lightly dimmed barn.

Horses rattled their stalls doors and neighed in an effort to get food or treats. Pigs snorted as they root around in their pin connected to the barn. Chickens sat quietly on their perches, watching as the three made their way through the barn. The sheep stayed hovered in a counter, hidden deep in the dark shadows.

"I don't see him." Lorraine squinted her eyes to try and adjust to the lighting. "Are you sure he's in here? I can't really see anything..."

"It's because you're old, nag." Peyton sighed under his breath.

"What was that, boy?" Lorraine whipped around.

Saylor shot him a look, "Peyton's gonna show you Old Nag. An old mare Mr. Edwards tends to. He may be feeding her." Peyton nodded. Saylor added, "I'm going to go check the tack room."

Peyton took Lorraine's hand and led her to the back stalls. Lorraine checked her dress pocket...the small hand gun was still there... Saylor checked out the tack room to make sure the latch still worked. She figured they could just keep her locked in there. A tack room would be a suitable jail until daddy got home.

* * *

Kitty stood holding Katie until she calmed down. After a few moments, Kitty raised her tear soak face and wiped away hair from it. Kitty smiled warmly, "Sweetie... You feel up to talking?"

Katie nodded and straightened up. She smiled shyly at Kitty. Then quickly wiped her face in embarrassment, "Oh, Miss Kitty! You must think I'm such a fool! You don't have time for this." She dropped her head.

"It's okay." Kitty smiled. "If I'm any judge of character... I know who did this... and you are no fool." Kitty raised Katie's chin to look her in the eye, "Believe me, I know what it's like."

"How could you possibly know?" Katie got defensive and walked toward the door, around Kitty. "You have a nice house, land, great kids..." She smiled and scoffed, "and loving husband that gives complete strangers jobs." Kitty let a smile cross her lips at the acknowledged of Matt. Katie continued, "So..." She started crying again...

Kitty walked over and took her hands in hers. Kitty paused, "It hasn't always been like this, sweetie... I know what's it's like to feel like you have nothing to offer... and then by some miracle a glisten of hope comes your way... In our cases that hope was in the form of patient love. I know what it feels like to feel unworthy and feel like you'll never amount to anything... but it's a wonderful feeling... That hope." Kitty grinned and let a thankful tear escape. "True love is a beautiful thing. I wouldn't be here today if it was for my husband, for my best friend. He made me feel worthy and makes me feel like his everything... always has... and he better always will, or I'll kill em." Kitty laughed through her tears.

Katie joined in and smiled. Katie started to confess about her mother, "My mother..."

Kitty looked at Katie's bruises and finished her statement, "is an evil woman. I knew when I heard Charlie, or Jimmy telling his story about you... it wasn't you... it was coming from another source... So since my husband has brought Charlie in..."

Katie laughed, "You make him sound like a lost dog."

"Well," Kitty laughed, "All men are lost dogs, but sometimes you find a good one and don't mind bringing em home for a couple 40, 50 years." Kitty smiled. Katie nodded. Kitty straightened up, "So let's go see what my kids..."

"Oh my, Miss Kitty!" Katie gasped, "Your precious angels are alone with Mama!"

Kitty snorted and shook her head, "They aren't the precious angels you think they are. They..."

"You don't know her! Or what she's capable of!" Katie grabbed Kitty's hand and started to pull her out of the wash room.

Kitty grabbed her arm, "Whoa!" Kitty smirked, "On the contrary, you don't know my kids... or what they're capable of." Kitty winked and put her arm around Katie's shoulders.

* * *

Matt, Doc, Festus, and Charlie all were finishing up breakfast and sipping on their coffee, laughing and cuttin up.

An eery feeling crossed. Matt stood up and grabbed his hat, "We gotta go!"

"Whoa, Matthew!" Festus clicked, "Imma almost finished with my story."

Matt slammed his hat on his head, "Kitty and the kids are in trouble!"

* * *

Kitty and Katie headed down the hallway. They were rounding the corner of the kitchen, both still laughing and grinning. Katie stopped, "Where is...?" Katie looked at Kitty.

Kitty whipped around and looked at the back door, slightly opened. Worry sank in as a gun shot, out back, went off...

TBC


	10. Tricky Situations

Chapter 10

Kitty and Katie took off running toward the barn. Kitty's heart was pounding as she reached the door.

Katie jumped in front of her and stopped her from opening the door, "Don't go barging in. Mother is drunk and I think you know that... We have to be careful! We need to be calm."

Kitty shoved her hand out of the way, "You're gonna think calm! If she's laid one hand on my babies, I'll have her ass!" Eyes blazing, "She'll need a priest by the time I'm finished." With that Kitty barged in.

Katie tried to stop her again by grabbing her upper arm, "Miss Kitty." Kitty snatched her arm away.

"It's so nice for you to join us Miss Kitty..." Lorraine snickered.

Kitty looked away from Katie's worried eyes and turned her attention to Lorraine. Quickly realizing she had Saylor's hair in her grip with the small pistol point at her head. Then she slowly realized Peyton was lying lifeless on the ground next to the tack room door.

Kitty dropped to her knees, "Peyton!" She cried.

"Don't come any closer Miss Kitty!" Lorraine warned, "I wouldn't advise it..." Has she made Saylor cry out again.

Kitty started to scramble to Peyton's side, but Katie grabbed her, "No, Miss Kitty!" She brought her back to her feet.

Kitty asked through her tears, "Saylor, sweetie... are you okay?" Saylor only nodded through her tears. Kitty straightened up, "Mrs. Peters, please don't hurt my daughter. She hasn't done anything to you."

"Ha!" Lorraine scoffed, "Her and that little heathen looked me in your tack room!" She looked down at Saylor, "Tried to trick me! Didn't work did it?"

Kitty and Katie saw Peyton move behind Lorraine. Kitty gasped as he shook off the dirt. Kitty stepped forward... She wanted to run to him and hug him.

Lorraine fired a warning in the air, "I told you not to move Miss Kitty! The next one will be in here." She pressed the gun to Saylor's temple once more and wrapped her arm around her neck.

* * *

Matt, Charlie, and Festus had just arrived at the house when the second gunshot went off. They quickly dismounted and ran to the barn. Jim, Ralph, and Gabe also were running toward the barn. Matt stopped them, "No! You all wait for my signal." Everyone nodded, "Let's check out the situation first before we go busting in."

* * *

Peyton quietly stood and put his finger to his lips... asking his mama to keep Lorraine occupied. A partial weight was lifted from Kitty's chest, "What do you want from us, Mrs. Peters?"

"Oh, I think you know what I want and who we're looking for..." Lorraine reminded, "I know you're a smart redhead, Mrs. Dillon. Everyone in town had nothing but sweet things to say. You come off as this charming, naive housewife... but I found out a few things about you and your past, Miss Russell." Kitty wasn't shocked. Lorraine continued, "You're a business woman, you know how deals work. I gave something you want... and you have something I want."

As Lorraine was talking, Kitty watched Peyton making his way up the loft latter. She realized what he was doing. The bucket of pig slop was hanging right behind Lorraine... right a over her head. Katie still had a hold of her arm, Kitty turned and looked at her. Katie kept her eye on her mother and Saylor. Kitty sighed. She looked behind Lorraine once more and saw Matt outside the pig pin. He placed his finger over his lips. Kitty smiled at the thought of father like son. Then turned her attention fully to Lorraine, "Alright, Mrs. Peters. I know who you and your daughter came for, but he isn't here right now. My husband and Charlie or Jimmy whatever you two call him, rode into town earlier when you first arrived."

"I don't believe you!" Lorraine laughed, "Well I guess we can just all wait here... or I can start shooting one at a time until he arri..."

"I'm right here!" Charlie busted through the barn doors.

"Ah, Mr. Edwards." Lorraine wickedly smiled. Charlie stepped forward. Lorraine stepped backward... right under the bucket dangling above her head, "Don't take another step!"

Saylor looked up at Peyton, who was waiting for her que.

Lorraine looked at Katie, "Get over here!"

Katie stepped closer to Charlie, "No, Mama." Charlie smiled.

"I said now!" Lorraine demanded. With that Saylor jabbed her heel in Lorraine's foot and bit her arm with all her might. Saylor ran toward Kitty and Peyton let the rope go. All the pig slop was poured on her head. Lorraine screamed and stumbled backwards... breaking through the pin and landing inside with the pigs. She tried wiping the muck ad slop off her face. She found her gun... her hand reached for it as Matt's boot landed on her hand.

She looked up as he cocked the hammer, "I think it's time you came with me, Mrs. Peters." Matt handcuffed her for Festus to load up and take her to the jail.

Both kids ran to Kitty as she dropped to her knees, "Mommy!"

"Oh, my babies!" Kitty grabbed them both and hugged them tight. "I thought I had lost you!" Kitty pulled them away to look in the eyes, "Don't you ever, ever scared me like this again!" They all hugged while the cried their happy tears.

Charlie looked over at Katie. Katie smiled down at Kitty and the kids. She looked back at Charlie. He grinned with a slight poker face, "We need to talk." Katie nodded and followed him out of the barn.

Matt helped Festus pull Lorraine out of the pig pin. He removed his hat and headed toward Kitty and the kids. Kitty stood tears in her eyes. Matt looked down at her and held her eyes for a moment. He then grabbed her and brought her in for a loving embrace, "This was a close call, Kitty." Kitty nodded as the kids stood and each grabbed a leg to hug. Matt and Kitty chuckled. They shared a quick kiss through some tears, and walked out to join the other at the house.

TBC


	11. Heroes' Heroines

Chapter 11

Matt, Kitty, and the kids walked to the house to joined everyone on the front porch. The kids ran ahead to hug Uncle Festus. Matt and Kitty had their arms wrapped possessively around one another. They rounded the corner laughing at something they secretly teased each other about. Matt lead Kitty up the stairs first, "Doc... what are you doing here." Kitty asked with a smile.

Doc stood "Well Matt said you and the kids were in danger..." He swiped his mustache, "That's usually doesn't end without him getting a bullet or taking a hit... you know, the usual." Doc winked as Matt rolled his eyes.

"Wasn't Matt this time..." Kitty turned to look at Peyton and Saylor telling Uncle Festus their big story. Peyton was showing Festus where the tack room door knocked him out when Lorraine shot the lock off and knocked the door open.

"Well, Kitty..." Doc smiled, "I hope you weren't expecting a child of his or yours for that matter, not to be stubborn." Kitty and Matt smiled knowingly. Doc patted Kitty on the arm, "I'll take a look at 'em."

Charlie and Katie were sitting on the swing talking. Charlie stood and walked over to Matt, "Thank you, Mr. Dillon. How will I ever repay you?" He shook his hand.

Matt grunted, "How about you and Katie go into town, get some lunch, and talk this evening. We'll talk about your debt later. I still expect you here in the morning... I'm gonna at least get one day out of ya..." Matt smiled, "but for now, I want to sit down for a minute."

Charlie chuckled, "Yessir! I'll be here at first light."

"Mommy! Daddy!" The kids ran over, "Can we ride in to town with Papa Doc?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea, you two." Matt looked at Kitty, "Honey?"

Kitty looked a little worried since she almost just lost them. Doc made his way back up the stairs, "Kitty, you know I'll keep a good eye on them. Festus and Newly I'm sure already had Mrs. Peters behind bars. You two need to rest. I'll take them to lunch and bring them back shortly before dinner."

She looked at Matt. Matt wanted to talk to Kitty anyway. He turned back to Doc, "Just for a bit. We need to talk anyway." Doc nodded. The kids climbed on the wagon and Doc headed to town.

* * *

Matt and Kitty walked in their house. Arms still around each other, the door closed behind them. They stood in silence for a moment. Then they both started to speak at the same time. "Matt" "Kitty"...

"You first." Kitty gave the floor to Matt as she turned and encouraged him to wrap his arms around her.

"No, you." Matt offered as he comforted her with his loving embrace that brought her all the safety she needed.

"Matt..." She paused as she tightened her grip and buried the side of her face in his chest.

"Yeah, honey." He patiently waited.

"This time was too much like the old times." Kitty admitted.

"I know. This was a little close to home." He kissed the top of her head.

She snorted, "And this didn't even have anything to do with you being marshal." She looked up and smiled.

Matt smiled back. He sighed, "Well I guess there's no way for us to outrun dangerous situations, Mrs. Dillon. Today just justifies what I've always said about family."

Kitty pulled back, "Don't you dare, Matt Dillon. Don't you dare and justify having a family is something to be regretful about. We decided a live time ago that we loved each other and that was worth more than anything in this world. And family, our family..." Kitty's temper was flying.

"Is worth dying for." Matt finished her sentence. He brought her arms up and laced them around his neck, "Kitty, I wouldn't trade this family for the world. I would die for you any day of the week and I'd kill for this family. So don't you dare try and say I don't want this... I've always wanted you and I always wanted to have a family and go old with you."

Kitty sniffled through the tears, "Oh, Matt... I don't deserve you."

"I know." He teased. She slapped the back of his head. "I can't believe you've stuck around this long." Matt admitted.

"Well someone had to keep you safe from harm." Kitty sassed. Kitty looked around, "Its so quiet... no kids... no trespassers... what ever shall we do?" She smiled.

Matt leaned in for a kiss. He stopped short of her lips, "I love you, you know that right?" Kitty nodded and smiled. She pulled his lips to hers.

* * *

About an hour later, they just laid in bed, holding each other. Matt rubbed her shoulder, "Kitty, we've turned into some lazy people, you know?" He grinned.

Kitty slapped his chest and looked up at him, "We are not lazy!" She snuggled back against his side, "This is what old married couples do."

Matt chuckled, "I don't think old married couple do what we do. They don't have the heart..."

"Or the endurance." Kitty grinned. She kissed his chest and looked back up to eyes, "You told Doc we needed to talk... talk about what?"

Matt sat up a little, "Well we both know Charlie and Katie will be heading back to Silverside, probably tomorrow."

"I thought you were gonna make him work?" Kitty reminded wittily.

Matt grunted, "I just want him to think that. Tomorrow is his 25th birthday, Kitty. I think we should throw a little party or something. A birthday party mixed with a farewell party, you know..." Matt paused, "What do you think?"

Kitty thought of all the many reasons she loved this man, his heart being a major part, "I think you just made me fall even deeper in love with you, Matt Dillon. I think that would be a wonderful idea." She reached up and kissed him.

"Knock, knock! We're back!" Doc yelled from downstairs.

"Mommy! Daddy!" The kids followed in Doc's calling.

"Just a minute!" Kitty yelled down, "Oh my! Where did time go?" Kitty jumped up, grabbed Matt's shirt, and hid behind the door, "You go down. Let me get dressed."

Matt shucked his pants on and walked over to the door, "Any other time I wouldn't say this, but... I'm gonna need that." He teased.

She looked down, "Oh!" Kitty blushed, "Sorry." Matt grabbed his shirt and grabbed a kiss as Kitty shooed him out.

* * *

Matt caught Doc up on the surprise party. Told him to tell Festus, Newly, Sam, Stella, and Katie to come join. Doc agreed.

* * *

The next morning Charlie arrived on time. Matt met with him and escorted him to the barn. He had already spoken with Jim and told him to just keep Charlie occupied until lunch. They should gave everything ready by them. Stella and Katie showed up around 9... The ladies cooked as the men attempted to decorate. Festus and Newly blew up some balloons as Sam and Doc hung the banner. Matt made his way back and forth from town. Making sure Thad had everything under control and to finish filling out the paperwork for Mrs. Peters.

Noon arrived. Matt met the boys out at the barn, "Hey. Kitty made lunch for all of you. Why don't you guys come up to the house... it's been a long morning and I know you wanna get out of the heat and have something refreshing."

"Yessir!" All knowing the plan except Charlie.

They all started walking up to the back door... Matt opened the door and let Charlie in first... everyone yelled out, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Charlie was taken back... Katie walked over to stand beside him. He placed his arm around her. He chuckled... with everything going on he had forgotten about his birthday and was shocked Matt remember him telling him on their first encounter, "I can't believe you remembered, Mr. Dillon."

Kitty walked over and put her arm around Matts waist, "He doesn't forget much, Charlie." Kitty looked up and winked at Matt as he started to blush. Kitty looked back to Charlie, "Well there's cake, food, punch..." Kitty leaned in and whispered, "We also have adult punch." She winked at Charlie.

* * *

Hours passed. They all laughed and get to know each other, even better. Stella and Sam headed out to start their night at the saloon. Festus, Newly, and Doc headed out shortly after. Matt began saying goodbye to Charlie and Katie, while Kitty went to tuck the kids in for the evening.

"Thank you two again for such a memorable two days. I promise I won't forget what you've done for me." Charlie kissed Kitty's hand and shook Matt's.

Katie hugged Kitty, "You'll never know what you meant to me either. Your words brought life to me soul." She looked to Charlie, "To my future."

"It was wonderful meeting the two of you as well!" Kitty started tearing up, "Oh, I hate goodbyes. You guys go before I start crying. Don't forget to write!"

"We won't, Miss Kitty." Charlie assured her. "Thanks again, Mr. Dillon. You've restored my hope if the people of this world." He shook his hand again.

Matt and Kitty waved as they made their way back to town... then they called it a night.

* * *

Couple of weeks passed. It was a Sunday morning, kids were off with Stella and Festus for Sunday school and a picnic afterwards. Kitty sipped her coffee. Matt pushed the swing with his feet while kitty's were propped up in his lap. Matt took a sip off coffe and looked out in the fields, "Well I guess it's back to finding some new help once again. I just hope we have enough to just make it through this month. Then we'll be good." Matt smiled.

"I can still sell.." Kitty reminded.

Matt shook his head, "Kitty, we already...

Kitty interrupted him, "Matt..." She looked down the driveway and pointed.

"Not again." Matt stood. "Oh it's just Burke."

Burke rode up and climbed off a horse, " I was told to make sure this was derived straight to you, Marshal."

"You the new delivery man? The pony express hire ya?" Matt joked as he took the envelope. "Thanks, Burke."

"Well are you gonna open it?" Burke poked his nose..

"Yes, but with my wife... not you." Matt firmly looked down the front porch steps at Burke, "Thanks again. Have a good day."

"Yessir." Burke pouted and kicked the first as he walked back to his horse.

As he rode off, Matt sat back down next to Kitty. Kitty sat up and scooted closer, "Who's it from, Matt?"

"It says Silverside... so I'm guessing Charlie." Matt guessed as he opened the letter. He began to read it out loud...

D _ear Mr. and Mrs. Dillon,_

 _Hope you all are doing great! We are back safe and sound, thanks to you all. Katie and I have settle in our new house in Mississippi. I have now been promoted to President of The Banks of Silverside. As promise, Katie and I got married the day after we arrived. We're keeping our fingers crossed, we may be expecting... We'll keep you posted. I'm sorry the job didn't work out on my end, and I assured you I would find away to start repaying you. So Katie and I have decided to start a trust fund for Saylor and Peyton. It's in your name of course. I already have $5,000 dollars in each for when they get ready for school and such they are allowed to it when they turn 18 or get married. I have also wired an additional $5000 for you and Miss Kitty. It should be at the Dodge City bank in no time. You can do as you please with the money... I just hope it can help you and your farm out in same way. I hope this letter find you all well. Thanks again for saving my life... you two are true heroes and deserve to be remember as such._

 _With warm thoughts and wishes,_

 _Charles James and Kaitlyn Edwards._

Kitty and Matt sat in shock... Kitty finally broke the silence, "$5000 dollars! Matt! I... I... I'm speechless."

Matt still stunned, "I don't know what to say either. I mean he's calling us heroes... Kitty, he literally just saved our farm."

Kitty moved in closer, "Maybe we should do something in his honor..."

Matt shook his head, "Like what? Build a statue? A monument?"

Kitty laughed, "No silly, I was thinking more along the lines of naming our new baby after him..." Kitty smiled.

"$5000 dollars... I could get the hay..." Matt stopped, "Hey! Baby? What are you talking about... we..."

Kitty took his hand and placed it on her stomach, "We're going to have a baby."

Matt finally took in yet another shock, "A ba... baa.."

Kitty finished, "A baby, Matt."

He grabbed and hugged her, "Oh honey! This is so exciting!" Matt stood, "We gotta start working on a nursery... I need to build a cradle... You need..." He picked her up off the swing and started to carry her inside, "You need to rest!"

"Matt put me down." Kitty assured him, "I can still walk for now."

"No!" Matt walked through the front door.

"Matt, seriously!" Kitty chuckled. He gently placed her on the floor. She spun around, "See?" She got dizzy, "Whoa!"

Matt caught her and let her hold on, "See, my foot."

"I'm fine. I just need to sit for a minute." She tried to stand back up, "maybe not."

"You're going to bed." He picked her up again.

"On one condition..."

"You don't have much say in the matter." Matt smiled. Kitty smiled. He laid her gently in the bed and climbed in next to her. He laid his head on her stomach. "Kitty?"

"Mmmmm?" She acknowledged as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Do you know who my hero is?" Matt questioned as he lightly rumbled her stomach.

"Who's that, honey?" Kitty absentmindedly guessing it was Doc or someone.

"You." Matt said with no hesitation.

"Me?" Her voice broke as she tried to hold back tears, "Why me?

"What you do for others... What you do for me... You're my morning, my night... You give me reason to live... you give me reason to fear... you make my dreams come true... you hold this family together... you are my forever... and I love you." Matt kissed her hand.

She couldn't hold the tears back anymore, "I love you too." She pulled his hair to bring him up for a kiss. Then he kissed her stomach and laid his head on top once more... They drifted off to sleep on that beautiful Sunday morning. It was one of those moments that everything was so perfect and so wonderful that it almost made you feel sad because nothing can ever be this perfect again. While the wind slightly disturbed the curtains and the birds calmed them with a song. In this moment in their lives, everything was perfect once more.

The End!


End file.
